My Immortal
by I.Write.Love
Summary: "But you still have all of me..." Written for my best friend Jenni, who loves Maes Hughes :


**My Immortal**

* * *

"Crap! I can't find my keys!"

Edward ran through the kitchen, holding up his dark skinny jeans with one hand, attempting to tame his unruly gold hair with the other. He pulled the belt on the loops, they still sagging below his hips.

"CRAP! KEYS!"

I laughed from my spot at the kitchen counter. "Pockets maybe?"

The blonde shoved his hands into said pockets, and the jeans fells to his ankles, revealing his black boxers covered in cats. More giggles erupted as my boyfriend pulled them up. "Crap…"

"Did you steal those from Al…?"

"N-No… I-I j-just…" he studdered. "Okay! All mine were dirty and I didn't feel like doing landuary!"

I just laughed at him.

"Laugh if you will, but the washing machine hates me!" he yelled at me, pulling on a Pokemon t-shirt.

I shook my head. "It's okay, it doesn't like me either. Why don't you just ask Winry to do it for you?"

Ed froze, back to me, but no doubt pale, and looked down. "Y-Yeah, I'll do that." he told me quietly, almost like he wanted to avoid the topic.

"Are you okay?" I asked, worried at his odd behavior.

He turned to me with a wide smile and bright gold eyes, and began rambling. "I'm fine, I promise, Jenni! I'm gonna be late if I don't leave soon, so I'll see you after work, okay?" he then leaned over a gave me a quick kiss and a smile. "I love you."

I blushed knowingly. "Love you too. Your keys are in the desk drawer behind the fried chicken."

"WHY DIDN'T I LOOK THERE?" he exclaimed, taking them. "Bye!" was the last thing he yelled, then the door slammed close on the lonely apartment.

I sighed. It always got really quiet after Ed left in the mornings, without his usual rants about Roy and Al. Rachell would probably be free right about now…

The phone going off broke my reverie and I picked it up and looked at the caller I.D… Vannia Torres.

"Hola?" I answered it, holding up to my ear.

The next thing that filled my ears broke my hearing. "OHMYGOSHJENNI, IT'SRACH! LETSGOTOTHEMALL! C'MON!" Rachell yelled over the phone, her voice higher and faster than ever.

"Whoa, slow down Rach! What?"

"Mall. You, Vannia and I. Now." she said much slower. "What do you say?"

I thought; Ed wouldn't be home until later, and I had nothing better to do around the apartment. Not to mention, wasting a perfectly good request for a free movie? As if. "I'm free. What time?"

"In the next thirty minutes in front of the AMC." she said, and I could hear her smile. "And hurry up!"

The steady beeping meant she hung up on me, and I glared at the phone for a moment, before grabbing my own keys and heading out the door. Cool, early morning wind greeted me, and I took it in peacefully. Summer was blissful in the mornings.

My big red Ford truck sat in its normal parking spot, waiting for me. The custom decal shimmered in the light- black flames spread across the door. I opened it and climbed inside, sitting comfortably in the leather seating. The engine reeved to life, and off I went.

My cellphone vibrated in my pocket, and a cute picture of Ed flashed on the screen; a text message popped up.

'_i love u so much, jenni.'_

What a pointless text. _'love u 2, u big goof.'_ The rest of my drive was quiet, giving me time to think; Ed had acted very weird earlier. He froze at the mention of Winry's name, like something had happened to her. Had something?

I sighed. No, Ed would tell me if something had happened to Winry; I'm his girlfriend, I'm like family at the Rockbells. He probably just remembered something important, and froze. No big deal.

It wasn't very hard to spot my friends; Rachell's scarlet red Mustang GT didn't really blend in too well. Vannia stood next to her, leaning on the hood of the sports car, then turned to see me.

"Hey!" the black haired teen smiled, waving. She stood a little shorted than Rachell, who was jamming out to the music blasting from her stereo.

"Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo? The wa-" she sung.

I shut it off, and my brunette friend turned. "What the heck! I love that song, jerk!" she yelled, taking her keys out of the car. "Jeez. Anyway…" her favorite word. "Movie?"

"I heard Avatar's good." Vannia suggested.

"What about the Crazies?" Rachell yelled.

"No! Nightmare on Elm Street!" I exclaimed.

"What about… Alice in Wonderland?" a voice asked from behind me, and I turned to see the smiling face of Maes Hughes. His green eyes sparkled behind his glasses.

"Hughes!" I tackled him into a hug. "When did you get here?"

He smiled down at me with his goofy grin. "Eh. A little after you, I guess. Rachell invitated me."

"Guilty as charged." she laughed. "So what do you say?"

"Thank you Rachell, for bring my best friend here!" I told her.

Rachell just face palmed. "Baakaa…"

Hughes laughed. "So how's it going with Ed?"

"Great." I smiled. "Absolutely great!"

"That's good." he said, and call me crazy, but he seemed sad, even with his big goofy grin.

I blinked, then smiled up at him. "What about you and Gracia?"

"Eh. We broke up. Too different." he said, shrugging. "She said something about me being 'too obsessed with Elicia'."

"How can you not! She's so cute!" I yelled.

"I know!"

Rachell and Vannia face palmed. "BAKAS! Can we please go see the movie now!"

"We fine!" I yelled, smiling at Hughes. "You coming with us?"

"Well, duh!" he laughed, ruffling my hair. "I'll pay!"

* * *

"Oh my gosh, and then Alice-" I yelled.

"I know!" Rachell and Vannia laughed. "Most epic movie ever!"

Hughes laughed as we exited the dark theatre, walking back out into the sunlight. "It was amazing. Johnny Depp makes a good Mad Hatter."

"Agreed!" Rachell and I chimed.

We continued out to the parking lot, chatting merrily about the movie, when I got a text; _'sorry jen, i have 2 work late.'_

'_its ok. see ya l8r.'_

Hughes looked over, and I smiled. Ed's job was a restaurant, so he always had to work late. It was no surprise to me, so why was Hughes giving me that look he gives me when he's worried?

"Stop it." I demanded. "I'm fine!"

He looked caught. "W-What?"

"That look! You're giving me that look and I'm fine!" I told him.

The black haired young man blinked. "That look?"

"You give me this look every time you're worried about me, but you shouldn't be worried about me because I'm fine!" I yelled, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh…" he rubbed the back of his neck. "I-I didn't notice…"

I sighed, then slapped his arm. "Don't worry about it." I told him with a smile. "I know you're just looking out for me like my older brother."

"Y-Yeah…" he agreed, smiling. "Exactly." he waved to Rachell and Vannia, who were leaving. "I'll drive you home."

"But I came in my own truck." I told him. "Sorry."

"Then I'll follow you in my car, okay?" he said. "I just want to make sure you get home safely."

Why was he in ultra worry mode? This was so unlike Hughes to worry about me getting home safely in the middle of the day (2 or 3 to be correct). Something was wrong.

"Okay? Are you okay?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes. Why?" he asked, turning to smile.

I guess it was just my overactive imagination. I was turning into Rachell. Great. "Just wondering. Ignore that question." I told him, looking back at him. "You don't have to make sure I'll get home okay. I'll call you when I do. You probably have something to do, so go do it."

He sighed, probably unable to argue with me. "Okay Jenni. You win. Just make sure to call me, okay? I'll have the police on your butt faster than normal if I don't, got it?"

"I will! I will!" I laughed, hugging him like I always did. "Bye Hughes."

"Later Jenni."

And we went our separate ways. I watched until he got into his little black Mazda convertible and drove off, before getting into my Ford and heading home.

Hughes almost never worried about me hardcore. It was more of a brotherly worry… Something must be really bothering him. I turned into the parking lot, and then stalled the engine. A sigh escaped my lips, remembering Ed had work late. I felt really lonely all of the sudden, and I flipped on the TV, channel surfing, landing on Cartoon Network, and Flapjack.

"Ugh, I've seen this episode." I mumbled, picking up my phone and dialing a most familiar number.

"Hello?" Jessica answered the phone.

"Hey Jessie." I smiled, clicking off the TV. "What's up?"

I could hear yelling in the background. "Hey Jenni. I'm sorry. Karate's starting." she apologized. "Can I call you later?"

"Yeah." I said a bit sullenly. "Bye."

We hung up and I sighed again. Silence. That is until the phone rang next to me. _'Hughes?'_

"Hello?" I asked.

"Jenni?" he questioned. "Hey, you okay?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm sorry I never called you." I apologized.

"It's too late to apologize!" he sung, words barely coherent over his laughter. "S-Sorry! I couldn't help myself."

I couldn't stop laughing myself. "It's okay. That's funny." I told him. "So what's up?"

"Huh? Don't you have something to do other than talk to me?"

"No, silly!" I laughed. "Jessie's got karate, Rachell's probably with Roy and Vannia's with Al."

He clicked his tongue. "What about Paige?"

"Still touring with Envy and them. Can you believe she's still with him?"

Hughes started laughing. "I can. They really love each other."

"Yeah…" I agreed. "Like Ed and I!"

Silence for a moment. "Yeah… like you and Ed." he said. "Exactly like you and Ed."

I blinked stunned by the sound of his voice. Almost… like he was regretful… "Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm okey-dokey!" he chimed. "When's Ed supposed to get home?"

I looked at the clock. 5:43. "Not for another hour or so. Why?"

"Just wondering… Wait… I thought he got off at four…" he sounded shocked.

"He had to work late. He always does, so it's not surprise." I told him.

He inhaled. "Welp. I didn't know you were alone over there." he said.

"I'm okay." I explained. "No need to trouble yourself over it."

"Okay…" he sighed. "Just, if you need anything, tell me. I gotta go, because Gracia's calling me from the other line."

"Bothering you." I laughed. "Well, I'll let you take her call. Bye Hughes."

"Bye Jenni. Be safe."

Click.

I leaned back, too tired to eat, too lazy to do much of anything, so I scanned over the movies on the shelf. Ed was an anime/video game fan, so there wasn't much to choose from; FFVII Advent Children, Death Note (all of them), The Last Airbender, Saw IV (where was one through three?), The Hangover, Alice In Wonderland, Blood: The Last Vampire, The Complete Naruto series, The Complete Bleach series…

Ah Titanic. There we go.

I put the DVD in the player and sat back down on the couch, the movie starting a few minutes after. Rose and Jack were running around or something; I really couldn't tell because my vision was going out of focus.

'_I'm so tired…' _was my last thought before I slipped into unconciousness.

* * *

"Jenni… Jenni…"

I yawned, then opened my eyes a bit to see Ed standing over me with shining gold eyes, and a smile. "Wake up, sleepy head."

"Mmm… What time is it?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Its almost noon. I have to go back to work soon." he told me, kissing my cheek. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Mkay…" I agreed. "Love you."

"I love you too, Jen."

The front door opened and closed, and I yawned again. Quiet, the unbearable kind I hated. It drove me insane, so I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" came the reply from the number I called.

"Hey Hughes!" I greeted with excitement. "What's up?"

"Oh! Jenni!" he exclaimed. "I can't believe you're up this early!"

I laughed. "Ed woke me up, so that's the only reason I am." I explained. "What about you?"

"Oh, I was just watching Alice In Wonderland." he told me, yawning. "Pretty boring second time around though!"

"Sorry about that." I apologized.

"I still think Alice is stupid."

"Hey, why?"

"For leaving the Hatter. She should have stayed with him."

"Yeah, but she promise she'd come back to him."

He laughed. "I guess your right." then mumbled something.

"What?"

"Nothing!" he exclaimed, most likely smiling. "So what are you doing today?"

"Hmm… Nothing really…" Ed has to work late, but I'm free for the next six hours."

"Really…" he clicked his tongue. "You wanna play random zombie games?"

"Do I?" I yelled. "Hurry over! You just made the moment of my day!"

Hughes chuckled. "That's good. I'll be over soon."

"Kay. Bye!"

"See ya."

* * *

"Grr! Die Zombie!"

"Jenni! One's got me!"

"Arg! DIE!"

I shot one point blank, picking Hughes's character off the ground quickly. The guy stumbled for a moment, before using a health kit.

"You good Hughes?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Awesome. Tank's behind Bill. Watch out for that witch by Francis."

"Hey thanks." he shot at the witch, turning to dynamite the Tank. "Boomer's got Bill."

"Crap. Why didn't I hear that?"

"Witch's cries."

"Ah, I understand." I agreed, shot gunning a nearby zombie, when my phone rang. "Shoot." I paused the game, and picked it up. "Yeah?"

"OHMYGODJENNI!"

"Yeowch! Rachell, calm down!" I yelled.

"No, Jenni, it's Vannia!" Vannia squeled. "Guess what!"

I blinked. Since when was Vannia a fan girl? "What?"

"ALJUSTAKEDMETOMARRYHIM!" she exclaimed, quickly.

I held the phone away. "Slower and less loud."

She took a breath. "Al just asked me to marry him!"

I heard Al sigh in the background. "I told you not to spazz attack…"

"Oh my gosh, Vannia! Really!" I sqeeled.

"YES! JUST NOW!" she yelled.

"EEEK!" we yelled, making Hughes look over.

I smiled. "You need to call Rachell! Now!"

"Will do!" she told me. "Bye bye Jenni!"

"Bye Vannia!"

We hung up, and I bounced a little. "Al just proposed to Vannia." I told him.

"Oh wow!" he smiled. "I knew that would happen. They are really cute together."

"Yeah." I smiled, then my phone rang again, this time it was Ed. "Hello!"

He laughed. "Hey Jenni." he greeted. "I need to talk to you, okay? Can we meet at _Perroli's_ at seven tonight?"

My mouth hung open slightly. "S-Sure!" I yelled. "I'll see you later!"

"Bye. Love you."

We hung up, and my mind started working again; _Perroli's_ was the resturant he took me to on our first date, and it was much more expensive than McDonald's. Add in he needed to talk to me, and Al had just proposed to Vannia.

Telepathic brothers plus a fancy resturant plus one talk equals… A MARRIAGE PROPOSAL!

"Uh, what time is it?"

"Six thirty or so."

"OH CRAP!" I jumped up, and began rushing around to get ready.

"What?" Hughes yelled.

I looked in from the bathroom with a toothbrush in my mouth. "Ed's taking me to _Perroli's_ tonight! In thirty minutes!" I yelled, mouthful of toothpaste.

He blinked, looking worried. "_Perroli's_."

"He took me there three years ago for our first date." I told him. "And he told me he wanted to talk to me."

Hughes looked at me a bit longer. "To talk?"

"Mhm!" I nodded, pulling my hair into a ponytail, and shimming into my jeans. "I'm so happy!"

"Jenni…" he stopped me, hand protectively on my shoulder. "Do you know what you're doing?"

I glared. "What do you mean? Of course I do!" I shunned his grip. "I'm going to _Perroli's_ to meet Ed!"

"I just… nothing." Hughes smiled slightly. "Just have fun, okay?"

I looked at him, then down. "I will. Um, just make sure you lock the door when you leave okay? You know where it is. I'll leave now. Bye Hughes. Be back in an hour or so."

"Okay. Bye Jenni."

I closed the door behind me, and took a breath of the warm summer air. Hughes sure was acting weird, like something was on his mind he didn't want me to know about.

But what could be bothering him, the normal spunky, carefree, caring Hughes? I believed once that nothing could bother him seriously. I guess I don't know him at all…

"Shoot! The highway's jammed!" I yelled, stalling on the road to the expressway. "Crap!" I looked around, left to right, to turn toward Main Street. _'Hey, Winry's apartment's off this street.' _I thought randomly.

I pushed the brake to stop at a red light, looking to the familiar buildings, and to her room. And there, leaving the building, buttoning up his shirt and leaning over to kiss Winry goodbye was Ed. The same Edward Elric I was dating.

My blood froze. No way this was happening. Ed didn't kiss Winry… or maybe it was a different blond… I heard that Russell's in town, from Al.

Yeah. It was Russell… not Ed. My Ed will be at _Perroli's_ when I show up, he'll propose to me and we'll get married. Happily ever after, right?

I pulled up to the parking lot of the Italian resturant, turning off my truck. Okay Jenni, just say yes, okay? Do NOT get nervous! Nervous doesn't exist for you!

I climbed down, and took a breath, walking to the door, where I saw Ed waiting. Looking pretty content.

"Ed!" I yelled happily, waving. "Hey! Ed!"

And he looked over with a guilty, regretful look. The kind that Hughes voiced over the phone yesterday. Nothing good could come out of that…

"Jennifer." he spoke, and I froze. He's never called me by my full name! "Listen, I need to tell you something."

No, no! Not tell, moron! You're supposed to ask!

"Yeah?" I asked, swallowing away a lump in my throat.

"Well, you see… it's been three years, and stuff…" he explained. "And well, there's something important I need to tell you…"

You've already said that. Ask me or whatever! Hurry up!

"Okay."

"Can you handle it?"

"Yeah."

"Jennifer…" he took a breath. "I'm breaking up with you."

"What?" I asked, staring blankly at him. "N-No… but-"

He looked down. "I'm sorry, but I love Winry, Jen…" he told me. "I always have."

"No! You- but I-" I almost stopped breathing. My world's broken into a million tiny pieces!

"I'm sorry. This is goodbye. I'll move out tonight, okay?" he told me. "Bye Jenni."

And he left.

He. Left. Me.

I fell to the ground. I felt hollow, empty on the inside, like a big part of me just got ripped out. Like there was no hope. No hope at all. Nothing left worth living for if the one boy I've loved for three years just broke my heart into a million pieces.

I stood, a little shaky, and got back into my car. My mind held the map for me; I was subconsciously driving. Lights passed by in a whirl of color, and I heard horns and music, but still felt like an empty shell. The sky held little stars, more over shone from the city lights.

Ed kept flashing into my mind; his flaxen hair, his soft gold eyes, honey tanned skin, those slight freckles on the bridge of his nose no one knew about. The way his eyes would focus when he'd be reading, or that slight dimple he had when he smiled.

_I'm so tired of being here._

_Suppressed by all my childish fears._

Why? Why did he do this to me? Why in the world was Winry more important than me? Was it because she was prettier (_"You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen…"_)? Was she smarter (_"Well, jeez, Jen. You make me feel like a five year old again with that intelligence!"_)?

Was it because she'd sleep with him…

"_No, Jen, I don't need a relationship like that. I'm not a horny teenage boy!"_

"So he lied to me…" I whispered, looking up. I was in a parking lot near a bridge. "He lied to me…"

_And if you have to leave._

_I wish that you would just leave._

A bridge. Had I really driven myself to a bridge? All subconsciously? Why did I?

The bridge was an arch shape, no one passing over it, and railing to sit on… or fall off of…

I stood near said railing. Maybe I drove here to end it? Was my brain subconsciously telling myself to stop living?

If it was, it's not like I was arguing Ed was my love for three years. It's not like I'd find something like him again.

'_Cause your presence still lingers here._

_And it won't leave me alone._

I took a breath, swinging my legs over to sit on the railing, looking at the sparkling, dark water below. That could be my end? Death by drowning? What was I; a Sim trapped in a pool?

No, no time for jokes. There's no reason to laugh, no reason to smile, no reason for life without Ed.

Ed, my almost lover.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time could not erase._

I wonder, he would be doing right now. Probably at _Perroli's_ with Winry… Enjoying dinner. Then they'll go back to Winry's apartment and do whatever stupid stuff I refused to do. Because Winry's an idiot.

Ed would most likely wake up tomorrow mornings and see the headlines; **"19 YEAR OLD JENNIFER T. DROWNS IN NEARBY RIVER"**. He'll feel guilty until Winry walks by in a pair of booty shorts, looking like a stripper.

Hughes, Rachell and them would be horrified, and moarn, then blame it on that stupid blond and his bimbo girlfriend. Yes, because it is ALL his fault…

_When you'd cried I'd_

_Wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd_

_Fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me…_

Was it? His fault for breaking up with me, or mine for being dramatic? Either way… I'm going to end it.

The wind blew by quickly, and I braced myself on the railing. That was a strong gust. But I suddenly felt numb, unfeeling, like something really was missing,

I'm empty.

I'm empty on the inside now. And I hated it.

My hands loosened their grip on the edge, feet dangling over. _'Just let go.' _I told myself. _'Let go.'_

"Goodbye." I said, before a yell sounded.

"NO! DON'T JUMP!"

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

Ed?

I turned my head, excepting to see a flash of gold and tan, but instead geled back black hair and wide, tear-filled green eyes.

"Hughes?" I asked, almost robotically.

"Jenni! Please! Come down! Please don't jump!" he yelled, hands outstretched. "Jenni, please!"

I blinked once. "Hughes, how did you find me?"

He looked… angry? "You said an hour. Ed came back, and told me he'd done it, and said you left heading toward the river."

"Wait… _'he'd done it'_?" my eyes widened. "You… knew?"

"I'll answer your stupid questions when you get down, stupid!" he yelled.

I took his hands, and he pulled me into a hug, lifting me off the rail. "I knew…" he told me, holding me close. "I figured it out."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"…I didn't want you hurt."

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind._

"It hurts now…" I told him, a bit irritated. "I thought I could trust you!"

"Yes, you can." he told me. "And that's why I'm here."

I looked at the soft black hair I could see. Why wouldn't he let me go? Can't he see I'm miserable?

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams._

"What?"

"Jennifer." HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE GOING TO SAY THAT! "I'm here because you're hurt."

"I don't follow."

He chuckled, a bit sullenly. "You're so dense…" he said. "Jenni, what I'm trying to say is, I love you."

_Your voice chases away_

_All the sanity in me._

Too many shocks today.

"W-What?" I studdered.

He smiled. "Jenni, I love you. I always have." he told me. "I knew Ed was cheating on you, but I never told you so I could protect you." he explained.

"Why are you telling my now?" I asked. "Why now, when I'm hurt because you never told me!"

"Because I couldn't stand being just your 'big brother' anymore."

That's when my heart fluttered to life; suddenly, looking at Hughes was making me weak. But I've never been in love with him!

…Or have I? Could it have been latent feelings I confused for the sibling love I displayed? Could I have really been in love with Hughes all this time?

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

My eyes met his, and I saw sparks, something I never saw with Ed. It felt like I was never in love, because maybe I wasn't… Maybe… Hughes was my first and only love, and Ed was just a cover up, so I pushed back the feelings.

I loved Hughes.

Hughes had loved me.

He's **LOVED** me.

"Funny thing." I chuckled. "Because I don't want you to be my big brother anymore." I told him with a smile.

He returned the kind look. Then leaned down and kissed me, and I melted like I've never had a first kiss.

"Ya know, Jenni…" he mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"I'm pretty sure I should follow it with something like _'I love you'_. Am I right?" he asked.

I laughed and hit him hard upside the head. "Of course, you big goof! I love you, you freak!" and I kissed him again.

"_Love sought is good, but given unsought is better."_

_**Owari **_

_

* * *

__**Bonus Story: Three Months Later**_

"So what ever happened to Ed?"

Rachell looked up from her ice cream, scanning my face with her hazel eyes as Vannia nibbled on another French fry. We sat in our favorite shop, the Corner Pocket, eating our usual.

"Yeah, I mean, we haven't seen him in forever. Ever since he broke up with you." Vannia said, the last sentence sparking anger in her eyes. Whoa.

I waved my hands in front of my face to defend myself. "Calm down you two. He moved back to his hometown with that stripper Winry, and that's the end of it." I told them, taking a sip of my dairy-free smoothie.

Rachell snorted. "Good riddance. I never liked her." she spat, taking another huge spoonful of her cookies-n-cream ice cream. "Not to mention, Ed was a big jerk, cheating on you like that."

I laughed. "Hughes told me what he did when Ed came back that night."

"Oh really." Vannia looked at me with a smug grin. Oh, she was hanging out with Roy and Rachell WAY too much. "What did he do?"

"Well, Ed came back to get all his stuff, and Hughes was there, packing up all the zombie games he had brought over. Ed told him. Hughes punched him in the jaw, and that was the end of that."

My brunette best friend smiled, a big toothy grin. "That's Hughes!"

Vannia gaped. "Hughes really did that?"

"Oh, yeah. Said Ed would have a nice busted lip for a while." I bragged, sitting back and sipping away at my smoothie.

"Whoa!" they exclaimed, when my phone went off.

"It's already three thirty. You guys wanna call it a day, and head back to my apartment?" I asked.

Rachell nodded. "Sure! We'll meet you there." she told me, downing her ice cream like there was no tomorrow.

Vannia nodded. "Unless she makes herself sick." she chuckled.

I waved to my two best friends, and headed out to my big red Ford truck, taking in the September breeze. '_It's already September…' _I thought, smiling at the sky. _'Feels like it hasn't been months…'_

The engine revved to life, and I took off. Everything passed by quickly, and I turned the street corner to my apartment building, seeing the familiar black Mazda convertible, and I grinned. _'He's here.' _I parked, and shut my truck off, then climbed out of my truck, looking up at my apartment.

Keys dangled as I took them out of my pocket, and stuck them in the lock, turning and hearing the click. I opened the door, and was greeted by the sound of gun fire on the TV, and Hughes cursing at the game.

"Language." I warned, throwing my keys on the entryway table, and Hughes looked up. He smiled, pausing and getting up.

"I didn't know you were going to be back so soon." he told me. "I thought you, Rachell and Vannia were at the Corner Pocket today."

"We were. We went there after school." I told him, taking the controller from him, and unpausing the game. "We're meeting up here to hang out here."

Hughes blinked, almost taken back. "Y-You guys are?"

"Yeah…" I looked back to him. "Have a problem with that?"

He regained the composure he had. "N-None. I just need to talk to you."

I blinked. "You do?" I stood up, facing him.

He nodded, and took a breath. "Jennifer Nicole Thomas, you are the most amazing person in the world, and the most beautiful. I love you with my whole heart, and I want to ask you something."

I nodded. "What is it?"

He got down on a knee, and my heart skipped a beat. "Jenni…" he took a breath, then pulled a box out of his pocket, opening it and holding it out. "Will you marry me?"

I gaped at him for what felt like ages, just a dead stare on my face with my insides knotting up and jumping around. _'I say yes, right? Just say yes? Hey, that's a Snow Patrol song! No focus! SAY THE WORD!'_

"I… uh… yes…" I finally said, then blushed red and smiled, tears forming in my eyes. I NEVER CRY. WTF. "I will, Hughes! I will!"

I tackled him into a hug, and kissed him, as I heard a knock on the window, then a loud yell.

"Oh! Crap! Vannia, you retard!"

I looked around to see Rachell and Vannia standing by the window, gaping at us, before the brunette just shot us a mischievous smile, holding up a peace sign. "Hey there, Jen!"

I laughed, then looked back to Hughes. "They are so dead."

"_For now it's when I hold her_

_We are closer, we are closer."_

_**Owari **_

_**Songs used: Soul Sister by Train, My Immortal by Evanscense**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of FMA, the songs, the cars, or the movies mentioned. I do, however, own EVERY SINGLE RIGHT to use Jenni, Paige, Vannia, Jessica and myself in this story. I hope they enjoy being mentioned :P_**

**_Thanks for reading! :D_**


End file.
